Ecklie's Comeuppance
by Emma Jay Bentley
Summary: Ecklie doesn't do his job right, someone gets hurt. New character. One shot.


This is one I wrote over a year ago. FYI Alex is someone who worked at the Police Academy training CSI's before transferring into the lab. When the story begins she's been at the lab for a few months. Apologies for any technical errors – I'm not a CSI and probably never will be. Also I don't own any characters from the show I just like writing about them.

- - -

Ecklie's comeuppance

"So what you're saying is you're treating me this way because I'm a woman?" Sara asked Ecklie. "An incompetent woman." Ecklie smiled as he walked off.

"Bad news." Alex said walking up to Sara who was furious.

"You heard that didn't you?" Sara asked the other woman.

"I expect a report on my desk by the end of the night if you don't mind; it'll go in my Ecklie file." Alex replied rocking backwards and forwards on her feet with her hands in her pockets.

"You have an Ecklie file?"

"I've had one for the last three years containing things like that only, this time he crossed the line. Grissom and Catherine are getting a copy."

"What about your bad news?" Sara asked.

"Join me in the break room with the others." Alex replied raising her eyebrows and walking off down the hall, she was quickly followed by Sara.

- - -

Alex waited until everyone was sat down before breaking her news to the team.

"I've just received a call from Catherine, she and Grissom are delayed, due in five hours which means once again Ecklie is our supervisor for this shift. Grissom sends his apologies and Catherine sends her laughs, she laughed the whole time we were on the phone as a matter of fact." Alex explained.

"Why can't you do the supervisors job?" Warwick asked, out of the two he definitely preferred Alex, everyone did, even though she could be a pain in the arse and he certainly struggled to understand her English sense of humour.

"Because she's not senior enough that's why. Now assignments. Sanders and Brown homicide, Sidle and Stokes a 218, Mackenzie with me. I expect these cases to be cleared up by the time Grissom and Willows return." Ecklie announced breezing out of the room as quickly as he'd breezed into it leaving Alex fuming and the others smirking as they wouldn't be working with him.

- - -

"The only good thing about this shift is that I'm not the one working with Ecklie." Nick smiled at Alex who'd slumped onto the couch next to Nick with a huge sigh.

"Don't forget about that report Sara, I bet by the end of the shift I'll be adding something myself." Alex replied looking at Sara who nodded and gave her an apologetic look followed by a cheeky grin.

"Will do, enjoy your night." She said with a last smile and wave as she left the room.

"Mackenzie, I'll join you later I've got to show my face at a function won't take too long. Stokes, Sidle, you should be somewhere else." Ecklie said poking his head round the door.

"You're on your own now, should be a quiet night for you, looks like it won't be as bad as you first thought." Nick said to Alex watching Ecklie leave.

"Just the way I like it, I'll check in with you all at some point later. I doubt Ecklie will be bothered about how your cases are progressing, but I know Grissom and Catherine will no doubt call me for an update the moment they land." Alex said to the CSI's remaining the then smiled at them and left.

- - -

"Scenes been cleared coroners been and gone, what took you so long?" The police officer asked Alex as she turned up looking frustrated.

"Ecklie was giving me tips whilst I was trying to get moving, man he drives me up the wall, and to drink, I came so close to calling into a bar and ordering a stiff drink when he'd gone." Alex replied, the moment she was about to start the engine he'd pounced on her, passing on all his 'expert knowledge' and pissing her off immensely.

"Well I'll leave you to it Dr Mackenzie." He nodded and opened the door of the house to let Alex in.

"Thanks." Alex replied taking her things inside. She worked her way around the house quite contently until she came to the last bedroom. "So much for Ecklie turning up." She said to herself, he hadn't even bothered to call and ask how things were going, she heard a noise and turned round expecting to see Ecklie, if he were to turn up it would be at the last moment when all the work had been done so that he could claim all the credit and hard work as his own, he wasn't there, she drew her gun and followed the noise, she walked out of the door and was hit over the head almost loosing her balance she swung out and hit her attacker, someone else grabbed her arms and took her gun from her, whilst the first man hit her in the face, she fell to the floor where they began kicking her and was trying to reach her phone when she was shot.

- - -

"Did you hear that?" Ecklie said getting out of his car and running inside with the police officer. He'd decided to at least make an appearance so that his name would appear on the log and when Alex cracked the case he'd be able to claim all the glory. They saw two men running out of the back door and followed calling for back up, minutes later they returned to the house after losing them looking for Alex they went upstairs and found her lying in a pool of blood. "Call and ambulance." Ecklie said stunned and somewhat frightened.

- - -

"What the hell happened?" Brass demanded of the officer ten minutes later, Alex was on her way to hospital in the ambulance and Sara and Warwick had been pulled off their cases to investigate.

"We cleared the house the coroner had been and gone, Dr Mackenzie turned up went in. Two hours later Mr Ecklie turns up we hear a gunshot, run inside see two males exiting the building, peruse them, we lost sight and returned to the house, we went upstairs and found Dr Mackenzie." The officer replied he was in a real mess; Alex was one of his favourite CSI's, always polite and friendly.

"Why not look for Alex first?" Warwick asked thinking that they would have checked on her, he was sure that he would have done.

"We saw the men running; we didn't know she'd been shot."

"Why wasn't Ecklie here sooner?" Warwick asked, true he hadn't expected Ecklie to do any work but not to arrive at the scene until the last minute that was bad.

"He told us earlier that he had to attend a function, I heard him." Sara replied hoping that they would be able to get him into trouble and also she was really concerned about Alex, her expression showed it too.

"When he should have been here. Where is he now?" Brass asked looking around himself to see if he could spot him.

"I have no idea Sir." The officer replied, he was terrified of what would happen to him if Alex died, he didn't care about Ecklie nobody did.

"Has anyone let her family know, or even Catherine and Grissom?" Warwick asked.

"Can't reach either of them and I've contacted her family, I'm going to the hospital now, better me than Ecklie I think considering and at least you know I'll actually get there. I'll let you know when I hear anything." Sara replied heading for her car.

- - -

"I can't believe it. What did you find at the house?" Nick asked Warwick an hour later they were both at the lab processing evidence.

"Blood everywhere, theory is it was the same people, hid in the attic."

"What about Alex any news?" Nick asked concerned.

"Sara called a while ago she's in surgery to remove the bullet."

"And Ecklie?"

"Brass is still talking to him, I've left a message at the Airport for Cath and Griss when they land, they're gunna do their nuts when they find out. Ecklie is going to need to run for cover when Cath gets here, she and Alex are pretty tight."

"I hope Ecklie gets what's coming to him."

"So do I, listen will you check in with Greg, keep him up to speed and see how he's doing? I know Alex will want things to stay as normal as possible."

"Sure, let me know when you hear anything." Nick replied exiting the room.

"Will do."

- - -

"Would Gill Grissom and Catherine Willows please contact the information desk?" Came the voice over the loudspeaker at the airport. Immediately they went where they were told to contact their office immediately.

"Warwick it's Grissom, what's the problem?" Catherine asked after dialling a familiar number.

"There's been an incident." Warwick replied quietly.

"What kind?" Catherine asked her gut telling her it wasn't going to be good news.

"Alex's has been attacked at a crime scene; she's been shot and is in surgery as we speak." At the news Catherine's face simply dropped.

"Was anyone else involved?" Catherine asked shocked.

"Ecklie should have been there but he wasn't. I'll explain more when you get here." Warwick replied.

- - -

"Any word yet?" Catherine asked Sara as she arrived at the hospital.

"Still in surgery." Sara replied, Catherine thought that the younger CSI looked terrible, like herself Sara and Alex got on really well.

"What about her family?" Catherine asked noticing that there was nobody else in the hallway.

"Her husband is getting a drink, he's in a mess. There he is now." Sara pointed to the man entering the hallway. Immediately Catherine could tell that it was a broken man just by how he was walking, there was obviously a huge weight on his shoulders.

"Mr Mackenzie I'm Catherine Willows." Catherine said.

"Blake Mackenzie Junior, I take it Gill Grissom has returned also?" Blake asked shaking Catherine's hand, she could tell he'd been doing a fair bit of crying.

"He's back at the lab working on the case as we speak, I'm sure Sara has already told you but if there's anything we can do." Catherine said her heart going out to the man before her and to the entire Mackenzie family.

"I expect to see someone held accountable for it, especially if what Miss Sidle tells me is true." Blake said.

"About Conrad Ecklie not being there when he should?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, rest assured my father is not happy about it and intends to see that something is done the moment he arrives." His expression changed to one of anger and Catherine could tell that he was implying his father to be a powerful man.

"Speaking of Ecklie there's something I need to do back at the lab, if you'll excuse me, it's something I told Alex I'd do earlier." Sara said excusing herself.

- - -

"I forgot Blake Mackenzie Senior is a director of the Nevada Police Authority that control the lab." Grissom said to Warwick after Catherine had called him and informed him of what Blake Junior had said.

"You think Ecklie knows this?"

"Doubt it; I don't even think Ecklie knows Alex is married." Grissom said with a slight smirk

"Yet you do?" Warwick asked shocked that Grissom would know such personal information about a member of staff.

"Catherine mentioned speaking to Alex's husband."

"What's going to happen to him?"

"Mr Mackenzie is a very influential person if I remember correctly, I'll have Greg do some research on him, in the meantime I'm going to speak to Brass see if anything else has turned up."

- - -

"Researching Blake Mackenzie I see. Just remember that there are two of them." Nick said to Greg.

"Blake Mackenzie, spent four years in the marines as a teenager before attending law school, then he worked for the Nevada District Attorneys office for 20 years before became a judge at the age of 47, he's been on the police authority board for the last ten years one of the more influential members I must admit. Was unhappy with Ecklie's recent promotion and if I'm not mistaken will most definitely blame him solely for what has happened to Alex." Greg said sitting back in his chair.

"Anything else?"

"He's married, has five grown up children, and the youngest is Blake Junior an accountant, married to our very own Dr Alex with three beautiful young children, Paige, Logan and Cody." Greg finished.

"It's not going to be Ecklie's lucky day." Nick smiled but his thoughts were with Alex and her family.

- - -

"Mr Mackenzie you can see your wife now." The nurse said to Blake who was still sat in the waiting room with Catherine. "Ms Willows we understand you want to examine Dr Mackenzie you can do that as soon as her husband has seen her."

"I hate to ask this but did you manage to recover the bullet?" Catherine asked knowing that Alex would have said the exact same thing the situation being reversed.

"Here it is. You can go in to examine her in a moment." The Nurse handed Catherine a bullet.

- - -

"How is she?" Blake asked walking into the room his eyes never leaving his wife.

"She suffered a lot of internal injuries as a result of her beating, the bullet came close to her spine, we can't be sure of any paralysis until she regains consciousness" The Doctor replied.

"Will she be ok? Will she walk again?" Blake asked looking the doctor in the eyes and fearing the worst.

"I'm sorry to say that the next few hours will be critical, she sustained a lot of blood loss and has a lot of swelling, we won't know the true extent of her injuries until that has subsided and regains consciousness."

"Will, will she be brain damaged?" Blake asked his voice breaking.

"Like I said, we should know more once the swelling has gone down. Mr Mackenzie, I know this isn't a good time but the Crime Scene Investigator needs to take some samples."

"I understand, I better go and call her parents, they still don't know about this." Blake left the room and as he passed her Catherine could see he was crying.

- - -

"I've just received a report from Sara Sidle accusing you of sexual discrimination, care to explain?" Grissom asked Ecklie, Sara had handed him her finished report the moment she had finished it, Ecklie needed apprehending for not being at the scene and anything she could throw on the bonfire to help she would.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ecklie replied.

"It happened earlier today and Alex Mackenzie was a witness."

"You'll have to speak to Mackenzie about that."

"She's recently come out of surgery, the extent of her injuries is still not fully known." Grissom replied after noting that Ecklie hadn't once asked how she was.

"Sorry to interrupt but Grissom you need to see this." Warwick announced barging in.

"What's the matter?" Grissom asked following Warwick from the room.

"Catherine found some skin under Alex's nails and we've got a match, two in fact. We're bringing them both in."

- - -

Seven hours later

"We got him." Catherine said in the break room with the others she couldn't hide how happy she was but her thoughts were still at the hospital with Alex.

"Looks like she punched both of them." Greg said recalling the bruises on both suspects.

"She's a feisty little thing I'll give her that." Nick replied with a slight smile, the perps had to have been over 6ft but Alex was only just 5ft 1 depending on her shoes.

"Any more word from the hospital?" Warwick asked, there'd been no news for the last few hours.

"No, I'm hoping Mr Mackenzie will be able to tell us more when he arrives." Sara said looking somewhat grave.

"What about Ecklie?" Greg asked.

"For the moment I'm guessing he'll be suspended. It depends on how far Mr Mackenzie wants this thing taking, then there's Sara's complaint to add to it." Catherine replied, she'd began to wish that she'd reported Ecklie for things he'd said to her in the past, perhaps things wouldn't have ended up like they were now.

"Alex mentioned having an Ecklie file in her office last night; maybe someone should take a look at that?" Sara suggested.

"Any ideas where it will be?" Catherine asked.

"Filing cabinet under E, she won't have locked it, my daughter in law is forever loosing keys. Blake Mackenzie Senior, I'm looking for supervisors Willows and Grissom." Blake announced entering the room, he didn't look happy, in fact he looked pissed off and exhausted, but who could blame him.

"I'm Catherine Willows, Grissom is waiting in his office, Sara can you go and get the file for me please." Catherine said to Sara who immediately jumped up out of her seat and headed to Alex's office.

- - -

"How is Alex?" Catherine asked once they were seated in Grissom's office.

"She regained consciousness a few hours ago there doesn't appear to be any brain injury thankfully but she's still critical."

"What about the gun shot?" Cath asked.

"They've still got a lot of tests to do. " At that point Sara brought them the file and immediately Grissom flicked through it.

"There's a lot of stuff in this." He said noting that it went back a while and was pretty full of reports and notes.

"She's been working on it for a while, I've known about it since she started it, in fact I told her to start it." Blake said.

"Why? If you don't mind me asking." Catherine asked.

"There's something about the man that bugs me. He'd sell his soul if he could get more control over the lab and the academy, and him splitting your team up last year was the last straw."

"There sure is a substantial amount of stuff in here. Why not bring it to our attention sooner?" Grissom asked still flicking through the file.

"Needed more concrete evidence or for him to slip up so we could really put the boot in. I'm just sorry this is the situation. You have the file and have my full support over whatever you choose to do providing it's in the best interest of the lab."

"Between us I'm not sure what we can do Mr Mackenzie." Catherine added.

"As supervisors I'm sure you can do a lot, especially with the backing of Captain Brass and of course my daughter in law."

"Alex? What can she do?" Grissom asked.

"When she moved to the lab she also kept on some of her academy responsibilities at my request, namely her position as vice principal meaning she has the same level of authority as the two of you." Blake added watching realisation dawn on the two supervisors faces.

"Giving us the balance of power towards our favour. Thank you Mr Mackenzie and let us know if there is anything we can do." Catherine said shaking the old mans hand.

"Hand in the file; that will be enough. I'll leave you two it; I've got to check on my grandchildren." Blake left.

"I forgot about this affecting her kids." Catherine said sitting back in her chair.

"Kids?" Grissom asked not following.

"You really have no clue do you? She has three. Honestly what do you know about the team?"

"Greg, Nick and Sara have no spouses or kids, you have Lindsey. And Warwick is married I know that much." Grissom added somewhat pleased with himself.

"And what did you know about Alex before tonight?" Catherine asked angry at how Grissom failed to take notice of people in his teams, or at least the lack of attention he gave to them as people outside the lab.

"An eminent doctor in the field, published five books and has been at the academy for the last 7 years since moving to the states from England."

"Personally?"

"We never discussed matrimonial or parental matters. However now you bring it up I'll make more of an effort. What did you know about Alex before all this?" Grissom asked turning the tables.

"Married for six years, daughter Paige who is 5 and two twin boys Logan and Cody aged 3. Her husband is Blake Junior an accountant at his uncle's firm; he worries about her doing this job but supports her because she loves it." Catherine replied instantly, with them both being mothers they'd instantly bonded.

"How do you know this stuff?"

"We talk about things besides work Grissom, we know there's more to life than this lab, and it's time you realised that before you turn into another Ecklie."

"Don't compare me with him."

"Make sure we don't have to. See you later; I'm going home to see my daughter. Something that Alex still might not be able to do."

- - -

Three weeks later

"Three lots of good news tonight team." Catherine said entering the break room where Sara, Nick, Greg and Warwick were waiting.

"Last time someone in authority gave us news Alex told us Ecklie was in charge, if you're here to say the same then I quit." Greg replied.

"First, as I'm sure you're aware Conrad Ecklie has not been in recently. This is because he's been suspended pending investigation into his conduct at a crime scene resulting in injury to a fellow CSI and also as a result of complaints made against him by members of staff."

"About time too. What's the second bit of good news?" Warwick asked.

"Gill Grissom has been promoted to Acting Director of the lab in Ecklie's absence, however he will be continuing with case work."

"A political appointment I'm sure at the hands of Mr Mackenzie." Nick added with a smirk, the last few weeks had shown just how influential Mackenzie was.

"Actually no, Mackenzie is taking an interest in Ecklie's investigation to ensure no stone is left unturned." Sara said knowing that the team wouldn't buy it.

"Which brings me to my final bit of good news. Alex has been allowed home from the hospital today, it looks like she'll make a full recovery. However I must add that it is against the doctor's advice but we all know that once she sets her mind to something she won't stop until she gets her own way. She intends to be back at work as soon as possible and has informed me that if we wish to make use of her while she's on bed rest don't hesitate. However Grissom and I would prefer it if you didn't call her to help with cases, call her for a chat about the weather but nothing to do with the lab."

- - -

One month later

"Welcome back Alex, how you doing?" Greg asked Alex as she entered the break room, he put down his coffee and gave her a hug.

"Fine, they're letting me back in the field soon, two weeks in a classroom is enough for me, I remember why I came into the field. But I've got to be careful, still seeing a physiotherapist." She replied sitting down.

"You'll be taking it easy. Blake told me what the doctor said about making sure you don't rush things." Catherine said entering the room.

"I know, I won't I'm helping Grissom with his paperwork now he's temporarily Ecklie, I'm sure you're aware that Gill hates paperwork." Alex replied accepting the cup of coffee that Greg had just passed her.

"Speaking of Ecklie what is happening?" Sara asked sitting down next to Alex.

"From what I gather at the moment it looks like he's going to be demoted back to day shift supervisor." Catherine said.

"Will Grissom be taking over his role permanently?" Greg asked.

"Not if I can avoid it. Good to have you back Alex." Grissom replied with a smile.

"So who is going to be taking over his job?" Sara asked quizzically.

"Police Authority along with other people will be receiving a shortlist of candidates in the next few days, inside information of course." Alex replied.

"Ecklie won't be happy with that." Greg smiled.

"He's got no choice, it's his fault the department is going to have to deal with a lawsuit from the Mackenzie family, which naturally the insurance company will pay but the department won't be happy with." Catherine answered.

- - -

"You know if you wanted I bet you could get this job permanently Grissom." Alex said sorting through the mountain of neglected paperwork.

"I don't want it." Grissom replied looking up at her from the file he was reading.

"I can see why. There is a lot of stuff to do here; I'm surprised he had the time to swan round the place acting like he owned it. This is going to take days to get through, imagine the paper cuts." Alex replied having just received her second.

"So, how are the kids dealing with all this?" Grissom asked remembering what Catherine had said to him about making an effort with the team on a personal level, he figured now was a good time to start and it could hardly make the time pass slower.

"The boys don't really know what's going on, they know mummy went away and came back not very well." Alex replied touched that he was taking an interest.

"And your daughter?" Grissom asked remembering that Catherine had said she had three children.

"Knows something's changed, spotted the wound the other day and started crying, we had to tell her I had an accident but I'm getting better, she's only 5 but she doesn't miss a thing."

"Do I see another Mackenzie CSI in our future?"

"Depends on who she listens to, her grandfather wants another lawyer."

"I can see why, they are paid more."

- - -

"I did what you said." Grissom said to Catherine as he joined her in the break room.

"What did I tell you to do?" Catherine asked putting her feet up.

"Make an effort with the team, with Alex specifically."

"And how did it go?"

"Interesting, she told me about her plan for her next book, and asked me for advice on it," Catherine looked at him funny, "and that her daughter, Paige thinks her mummy has a cooler job than her daddy and her sons love flashing lights and sirens, she's even arranged for them to have rides in squad cars before now."

"That's some progress, I'm impressed."

"I made the effort, it paid off, besides we couldn't talk about the paperwork, it was too dull and she's not to keen on insects so our topics for discussion were limited."

"Anything you say Gill." Catherine said unable to hide her smile.

- - -

Two months later

"Following the decision of the board as per the findings of their investigation into the shooting of CSI DR Alexandra Mackenzie, Mr Conrad Ecklie has been removed from his position as director of the Las Vegas crime lab. The board are pleased to announce the appointment of Giles Weston to the position." Grissom read to the team.

"So Ecklie is getting his comeuppance at last." Warwick said.

"Especially as there's a chance he won't be able to remain on the day shift and they won't put him with us, I heard he's looking for a move north." Alex added making Nick budge up as she squeezed between him and Greg on the couch.

"Couldn't have happened to a nicer man." Sara sighed. The assignments were read out and Grissom, Sara, Warwick, Nick, Greg, Catherineand Alex started on their cases free from Ecklie butting in, the way things were meant to be.

THE END


End file.
